thedragonlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bestiary
The Bestiary is dedicated to the monsters, animals, outlaws, and magical creatures that inhabit Del'diem. Enemy NPC's : Wolves '''- '''Location: Tangleroot Forest : Large, dangerous canines that are often found hu nting in packs. They attack with their sharp teeth, using the advantage of their numbers to circle and disorient their prey. Rarely found outside the Tangleroot Forest, they have increasingly begun to attack the livestock of the nearby farming villages, as well as anyone who dares to venture too close to the Forest. Many of the local villagers have taken to killing these suddenly-turned pests on sight. : Tangle Spiders - Location: Tangleroot Forest : These small spiders are commonly found around the outer edge of the Tangleroot Forest. : Rarely posing a threat to anything larger than an ordinary dog, these spiders hunt smaller animals that roam about the forest using a mildy poisonous venom. However, some have observed these creatures forming large swarms to take down bigger prey. Even some of the larger beasts that roam the forest have found themselves overrun by dozens of these small creatures. : Dread Octopi '''- '''Location: Tangleroot Forest : These aquatic beasts inhabit the portion of the Blue Serp ent that runs through the Tangleroot Forest. They attack prey by hiding near the edge of the river and waiting for prey to approach. The octopus then rapdily ensares its prey and drags it underwater and injects a paralytic venom, drowning it in minutes. Alternatively, Dread Octopi are known to fling large rocks at animals that wander too close the river. if its prey is unconscious or stunned, the octopus will then reach out of the water and grab its meal. :Seedlings'' -'' Location: Tangleroot Forest :Seed pods from the trangleroot forest that have been mutated by dark magic to become ' ' :aggressive monsters. Posessing little to no intellience, these creatures wontonly attack neaby creatures without purpose. These evil pods hide above their prey and drop down on unwary opponents, using their newfound tentacles to lash and strangle their targets to death. :Dark Sapling'' -'' Location: Tangleroot Forest :Young trees standing several feet tall and animated by powerful dark magic. Once ordinary tangleroot saplings, evil magics caused them to uproot themselves, enraged and confused by their newfound sentience. Posessing slightly more intelligence then their seedling brethren, these corrupted beings viciously attack unwary foes. Initially camoflaged within the forest, their malevolently glowing eyes preclude their assault as they ambush their prey with a burst of evil roots and vines to disable enemies before using their sharp claws and teeth to tear apart their victims. Boss NPC's :Monsterous Cave Bear'' ''- Location: Tangleroot Forest :An ordinary bear that has been corrupted by the dark magic infecting the Tangleroot forest. It attacks using its massive claws and razor-sharp teeth. This monster becomes enraged as it is attacked, becoming faster and more powerful. This enemy is especially fierce, and should not be taken lightly. : : Dark Treant - Location: Tangleroot Forest :A gigantic tree monster brought to life after the hooded figure cast evil magic upon the Great Tree. Formed from the corrupted remains of several tangleroot trees, this hulking beast stands well over fifteen feet tall. This creature uses all manner of attacks to maim its enemies, including slashing with its sharp claws and stomping on hapless prey. The treant is also able to summon seedlings from within the forest and throw them at enemies with explosive results. The monster can also regenerate itself by sprouting healing vines all over its body. : :' Nar'ish'nel - Location: Shade's Veil' :The hooded figure first met in Tangleroot Forest. Clearly a sorcerer of unfathomable power, he attacked the party as they escaped back into Shade's Veil from the Tangleroot Forest. He displayed his capabilities by swatting away the party's attacks with ease, and retaliating with waves of dark energy that decimated the party in seconds. His attack on the village was repelled by Old Nel's light magic, causing him to retreat to the shadows from which he came.